Complicated Measures
by PatchCiprianoAddict
Summary: What happens when Jake hasn't told Renesmee that he imprinted on her? What happens when she finds out? Will she hate him? What if the Volturi are thrown into the mix? I'm sorry if its boring at first but it will get interesting! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**No I do not own Twilight but that would be pretty awesome! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer except my little extension of the story!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please leave reviews to help me get better, please no cussing! Any review is a helpful review as long as you're trying to be helpful and not rude. I hope you like my story and yes it will be long!**

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated Measures: Chapter 1<strong>

Renesmee's POV

I smiled when I heard Jake's car pull up. He was my best friend, and used to be my babysitter. Lately though, when I look into those deep brown eyes, I feel different, a good kind of different.

My dad pulled me out of my thoughts by calling for me to get down the stairs of our now two story cottage. I walked into the living room to see my dad not surprised at my thoughts about Jake, which I know he had heard in my head, but agitated and maybe even angry. I know Jake's not his favorite person, but still. He hugged me loosley, an emotionless hug. _~What's the matter?~_ I sent my thoughts to him, even though he could read them in my mind if he wanted to. I wanted him to realize that I don't like him snooping in my mind. He didn't answer me except for a quick shake of his head. I may have only been around for six years, but I knew enough to realize that's dad saying not now. Mom had just walked in and had the same question I had just asked clear on her vampire-perfect face.

We all turned as the door opened and my favorite person walked in. He laughed at the ear to ear grin that was now plastered on my face. I ran up to him, laughing along, and he picked me up in a hug and spun me around in the air. This had been our morning ritual since the day I started school only a year ago. After a few spins and some glares from dad, Jake set me down, but instead of letting me go like normal, he kept his arms around my waist. He was looking down at me with a smile on his lips, his eyes full of hope, friendliness, and- wait, no, Jake wouldn't look at me the same way dad looks at mom, would he? I'm sure I'm wrong, I mean, I'm only six even if I look sixteen and have the mind of someone who's eighteen. Jake loves me like a brother loves a sister, not like a man loves a woman.

I was ripped from my thoughts as dad growled loud and protectively. Jake's hands dropped from my waist and his eyes went to the floor. "Let's go Nessie, don't want you to be late for school." His voice was flat and slightly annoyed. _~What was that about, dad? He didn't do anything wrong!~_ I never got an answer because I was being pulled out the door by some phsyco who suddenly cared if I got to school on time.

I couldn't take the silence anymore as we pulled up to my school. "Jake, what was-" His beautifully deep voice cut me off. "Not now, Nessie. I promise you, someday I can tell you what that was about but not right now." My favorite brown eyes now looked at me with pain, something I wasn't used to seeing. _~Jake I'm sorry if i did something wrong.~_ I whimpered through my mind. _~I'm sorry if I'm a burden and if sometimes, when dad's snooping around in my mind, I think about any small detail for even a second that could make him mad.~_ The pain turned into self-hate as I slammed the door before he could try to object. I couldn't cry in front of him, wouldn't cry in front of him. Even if we didn't say goodbye to each other, because I would cry and he didn't get a chance, I could still feel his eyes on my back as I walked up the steps to Forks High School.

My best friend, other than Jake, met me at my locker. Amy and I were just about the lowest you could get on the school food chain. Why were we the lowest? Because we're smart that's why. We just tell ourselves that everyone else is jealous of how smart we are. Of course, Amy always tells me that they are jealous of me because apearantly I'm very beautiful and she thinks I shouldn't hang out with her because it keeps me from being popular. I don't know how many times I've had to tell her that I don't care about being popular and that she will always be my best friend. Every time I see her I think about how great she is and how much I love her. My thoughts were cut short by the bell, though.

* * *

><p>I had gone through the whole day phased out, doing the minimum amount of work and angering Amy. She really wanted me to tell her what was wrong, but as we walked out of the school after the bell, the need dissapeared. Now it was obvious what was wrong.<p>

I saw my best friend, or who I thought was my best friend, leaning agaisnt his car with his arms crossed, smiling like nothing had happened between him and dad this morning. Amy saw my tortured expression and knew instantly that my mood had something to do with Jake. "Ren, I'm really sorry about whatever happened, but I'm sure he had a good reason." She gave me a sympathetic smile and turned to leave.

I sighed and started walking towards him slowly. Being Jake, he picked me up and spun me around as if it were a normal day. When he realized that I wasn't laughing like I usually would, he set me down. His strong hands held onto my shoulders as he looked me in the eye. "Nessie, what's the matter?" Was he seroius? He did sound worried, but...no. If he didn't know what was wrong then I wasn't going to talk to him. But maybe this morning wasn't that big of a deal...

"Jake, I just want to go home. Today's been really long." It was true. Enough. Maybe he would buy it.

"Nes, if something's wrong you need to tell me. I'm your best friend and I hate seeing you like this. Please, Nessie." He knows me to well. I should have known he wouldn't buy it. Now he's worried about me. Great.

"Jake, please, not now." He sighed and opened the door for me to get in the car. I had won, for now.

* * *

><p>He walked me up to the door and we both stopped before going in. We stood there, staring at the ground in silence after the long ride of Jake trying to cheer me up. He turned to leave right as mom came out the door. "Jacob, why don't you stay?" I could hear the double meaning in her words and I'm sure Jake did too.<p>

"I don't know, Bella. I don't think that...well. I don't think Renesmee wants to hang out today." Great. Now he brought mom into this. I'm not even sure what "this" is! Wait, did he call me Renesmee?

"Nessie? What's the matter, honey?" She sounded concerned.

_~Thanks Jake!~ _"Mom, it's just been a really long day, ok? I'm sure dad will tell you all about it later." I thought I saw a skeptical look on her face, but if it was even there, it switched back to an insincere smile instantly.

"Come on in, Jacob. Edward's been wanting to talk to you all day."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope you liked it! please review to help me get better! I have the next few chapters written but not typed yet. I'm sorry if the story's kind of boring right now but since it will be very long it will take a little while to get interesting kind of like a real book. I'll be watching the reviews to see if y'all have any ideas for the story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**No, I do not own Twilight and it doesn't matter how much I wish I did because I never will. I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked my first chapter! Renesmee makes a few discoveries in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! And please, please, PLEASE review! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated Measures: Chapter 2<strong>

Renesmee's POV

I heard the door open and stopped pacing. Dad walked in with a stressed look on his face. The familiar sound of Jake's car starting entered the background of my nervous thoughts. I could still hear my heart racing over the roar of his car. _~Dad, what would you need to talk to Jake about? You barely let him in the house!~_

"I just wanted to make sure that he has enough sense not to overstep his boundries." I was about to comment on the fact that his _boundries_ are unreasonable and accuse him of adding more boundries, but I saw the look on his face. It was the way too familiar look of 'don't ask me anything else cause I won't give you an answer'. I groaned, then headed upstairs to go to bed, even if it was only eight. Today was definatly long. Everything I had with Jake was falling apart and everyone was keeping secrets from me.

* * *

><p>I leapt from my bed to the wall facing my window. My heart was racing as all of my senses went on alert. I listened to the scraping of my window opening. I opened my mouth to scream as a warm hand covered it and smothered the scream for help. As impossible as it seemed, my heart sped up more as I realized who's hand now covered my mouth. My anger melted away as I moved his hand to my cheek and breathed in his scent. "Jake, there's no point in keeping me quiet. You know they heard the window open." <em>~Even if they weren't vampires they would have heard the window open.~<em>

"Ha! Nes, even if they weren't vampires the whole house - even the main house a mile away - would have heard your heart speed up when I touched you!" He was laying across my bed laughing at the blush that was now on my vampire-pale cheeks. The door flew open and dad's angry face came into view. He didn't look like my dad. He was more intimidating. He looked like a vampire. I was relieved when mom spoke before he could kill Jake.

"Jake, you know that you're not supposed to be in Nessie's room without our permission." She sounded distracted as she spoke, only looking at Jake once while talking before going back to looking at dad lovingly. She didn't seem to care that Jake was in my room.

"I know Bella, but I really need to talk to her. Just this once, please, let me stay over. You know we can't do anything with Snoopy over there and you can hear us even without his mind reading." He sounded smug, which made me mad. I don't want him to stay tonight, but I love that he nicknamed dad Snoopy. It's fitting.

Mom and dad left the room and after an hour of Jake begging me to tell him what he did to make me so mad, I was crying into my pillow. "Renesmee, please! Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. This is killing me, I hate it when you cry!" I rolled over and looked at him through my blurry vision. He looked like he was in as much pain as I was. He had called me Renesmee, which meant he was both desperate and tired of waiting for an answer. When he calls me Renesmee, it means no more playing games, no more kidding around.

"Jake, I know you're keeping a secret from me. You seemed happy when your arms were around my waist this morning, but one look from dad and suddenly you weren't my Jacob anymore, you became some stiff person afraid to touch me who just wanted me to get to school on time. Then you picked me up from school and it was like nothing happened until I asked! Jake, when you keep a secret from me it's like lying, and it hurts me! You promised you would never hurt me!" I was shouting by the time my rant was finished, and crying again.

"Nes, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how much this would hurt you, but trust me, I'm doing this to protect you! I'll tell you the secret as soon as I can, but you're not ready to hear it yet. I promise you will know soon."

"Why not, Jake? What's so wrong with right now?" It was a challenge, and he knew it. If he doesn't give in, it's a big secret and it will only make me more upset.

"It's just really complicated, Nes. I'm sorry." He got quiet at the end, less than a whisper. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to know. He was hurting _me_, right? It's clearly killing him, but not enough to give in.

"Who else knows the secret, Jake?" His face turned to stone. He definatly didn't want to answer this question. I could almost feel the thick, slimy fear slide down my throat to fill my stomach.

He sighed, and slowly lifted his head to look me straight in the eye. "Everyone knows, Rensemee. The wolves and vamps. I'm sorry." He stood and walked to my window. I stared after him as he jumped out and ran back to the reservation.

* * *

><p>"Nessie, come on!" Dad was losing his patience, a hard thing for him to do.<p>

_~I told you, I don't want to go listen to the same stories I've heard every month for the past six years and have to sit by someone I really hate right now and act like everything's fine!~_

"Well that's really too bad because you're going, now get your butt down here!" Great. Now I get to go listen to Jake as he begs me to forgive him. The worst part, I think he imprinted on some beautiful girl and is trying to let his 'stalker best friend that he used to babysit' down easy. I'll just stay out of his way from now on. I'll tell him I forgive him even though I never really will and he'll be able to go on with his life without me. "I'm sure that's not it, Nessie."

"Dad I told you, stay out of my head!" I didn't need to shout, or really talk at all, but I needed to yell at something. Since I never get privacy in this house, I might as well yell at him.

"That's not true! You get tons of privacy! And you shouldn't yell at someone for no reason, Renesmee." Wow. And he says I get privacy.

* * *

><p>I was freaking out on the inside with a fake smile on the outside as we walked up to the bonfire. Everyone was here, except Jake. I heard shouting and looked for the source of the commotion. Seth and Leah were shoving each other around and yelling about Seth taking Leah's spot by the fire. "Hey!" My outburst did the job to get their attention as I tried to make them back up from each other. "Who was sitting there first?"<p>

"I was sitting there, then went to get a drink and when I came back Seth was there!" Leah snarled at Seth and took a step forward.

"That's not true! I got a drink and didn't see you anywhere! I asked Embry if anyone was sitting there and he said no!" I didn't know which story to believe but I trusted Seth more than Leah.

"Leah, leave Seth alone, he's a lot younger than you. Seth stop picking fights with people and maybe you won't need to be saved." Seth looked hurt and went to sit by dad. Leah, on the other hand, glared at me and started shaking. I backed up as she phased into a wolf, shredding her clothes. Alice would be dissapointed to see clothes go to waste, but she wasn't here yet. I got into a crouching position as Leah began to circle me. She was twice my size and older, but dad wouldn't let her hurt me. She lunged for my throat, but fell to the ground. She shook her head and stood up, ready to attack again. I hissed as she growled and leapt for my knees. Once again she fell. It was as if a barrier was around me. Her last fall twisted her leg and she whined, limping off to get more clothes. I should have been happy to still be alive, but I was too confused. Jake had told me that imprints couldn't be hurt by the pack, but I'm sure he hasn't imprinted on me. I would have known the instant I first met him. Wait! Jake was there when I was born. Oh...my...God! Jake walked up to the circle of stunned humans, vampires, and wolves. He looked at dad, terrified, and dad just gave him a slow, tense nod. Jake looked at me then behind him at the beach and back to me. He started walking away. I knew that was my cue to follow, but I'm not sure if I wanted to.

I took in everything as I walked slowly to my doom. The ocean was a deep blue and looked like glass. Birds flew over the reflection of the setting sun and sang, peacefully. I heard Jake clear his throat and I tore my eyes away from the beautiful setting to see him standing by a piece of driftwood big enough to be a tree trunk. We must have been out of heariong range of even dad's mind reading. Jake sat down and patted the spot next to him, beckoning me.

"Alright, let's hear it." Was he serious? Did he really just say that? No excuses, only, 'alright, let's hear it'. Wow. Something had to be wrong with him.

"Jake, how can you imprint on someone and not tell them?" He smiled, which scared me. Why would he smile at that?

"You're more calm than I thought you would be." I snorted and he let out a nervous laugh. He sighed and lost his smile. " I wanted you to be able to grow up and have your own life. I didn't want you to feel tied down, like I was your only choice and like you didn't have any freedom. Your mom and dad agreed with me so we decided we would tell you when you stopped needing me as a brother and started needing me as something else, something stronger." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and he smiled and put his hand to my face. I took his hand and set it back on his leg.

"So making my decisions for me isn't taking away my freedom?" I was starting to get mad, now. How could they do that to me!

"Nes, you were just a baby and we had to make a choice. We tried to do what was best for you! I'm sorry if we were wrong but it's not like we can go back in time and change it!" My anger melted away as I started to feel bad for going off on him like that. They really were trying to do the right thing and I guess I would have done the same.

"Jake..." I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at him, especially not for this. "Fine, I forgive you." All the pain in his eyes was replaced with joy and hope. He stood and picked me up in a hug, spinning me around as we both laughed. After a while, he set me down and hugged me tighter, like you would hug someone you really missed. He started to kiss my neck and I laughed again, lifting his face to mine. His kiss was sweet and long, yet it still ended too soon.

"It's getting pretty dark, Nessie. We should head back before they start to think you killed me." I smiled as I faintly remembered being mad at him. We started walking back to the bonfire, his arm around my shoulders and minne around his waist.

Jasper smiled at our emotions as we walked up to the fire. Dad read Jasper's thoughts along with mine and Jake's and growled almost silently, but everyone except the humans heard it. "Jake, why don't you come over tomorrow?" He said it innocently, but we all heard the double meaning.

Jake just smiled, thinking of being at my house. "You know what, Edward? Why don't I just come over tonight?"

_~Jake, wipe that smug smile off your face before he kills you!~_

"Don't worry, Nes. We'll have a nice chat tonight instead of tomorrow and I'm sure your dad would love that, wouldn't you, Edward?" He was way too cocky as he leaned down and kissed my neck, slowly.

"No, Jacob. You're coming over tomorrow." That was the final decision. You could hear it in his voice. No more fighting it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it and I will be working on the next chapter soon! Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! I might type faster if I get a few reviews. I'm not really all that inspired or excited to type if none of my readers review. Thanks again!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Hey guys I am soooo sorry about the late update my computer got a virus so I had to have a friend type this up (thank you Sethluver16). Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get Stephanie Meyer to let me buy them! JK!

Complicated Measures: Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

I chucked my phone again after I brushed my hair. It's 7:45 am and Jake's still not here. I wonder if it has to do with last night. I ran downstairs to ask Dad why Jake wasn't here and stopped on the bottom step when I saw Dad looking at me with his keys in his hand. He was waiting on me. Jake wasn't picking me up. Weird…..

_~At school~_

"Ren? Hey, Ren, snap out of it!" Amy was worrying about me. I'd been distracted all day. I was worried about how Dad was treating Jake today.

"What? Oh, sorry Amy. I didn't mean to snap. I-I just…have a lot to think about."

"It's okay, as long as you have a good reason I don't really care. Anyway, this is Lena Volterra. She's new here and…." She was still rambling on about the strange girl standing in front of me, but her words were lost as I focused on the girl. Her honey-suckle hair was long and curly and reminded me of Dad's hair. She had beautiful pale skin and full, deep red lips, even though she didn't appear to be wearing lipstick. Her eyes were the most interesting though. They were a deep violet, almost maroon. Surely she wore contacts to make them that color, but that would mean her eyes were either blue or…red. But that would mean….no. She couldn't be. I went through what my vampire ears had caught Amy saying in my mind. It was just useless information about her classes and clothes. Then I remembered what Amy had called her. Lena Volterra. Volterra being the city where the Volturi lived.

"I'm sorry, did you say Lena Volterra? Like in Italy?" Amy was glaring at me for my rude interruption and her newfound knowledge that I had not been listening.

"Yes, I'm surprised. Not many people have heard of Volterra. It's a quiet, peaceful, safe haven. My family has lived there for centuries." She had a cocky smile on her perfect face as she spoke in a bell-like voice, usually a vampire trait. I took a deep breath, trying to catch her scent. All I got was human. I should have been able to smell her over the humans if she was a vampire. Either something was wrong with me or I'm overreacting about this girl. I was trying to figure out what was happening when the bell rang.

I walked down the halls in a trance thinking about Lena. Surely the Volturi would have no reason to be in Forks. Our family has done nothing wrong, broken no vampire rules. Maybe some human just had the name. Or maybe-whoa!

I had to be hallucinating. There is no way Dad would let him ever see me again after last night. But there he was, leaning against his car and…..laughing? Was he laughing at me?

"Ren, what's the matter?" Amy had caught up to me. Without realizing it, I had stopped walking and now stood on the steps with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, a not-so-wonderful trait I had inherited from my mother.

"Nothing, just surprised that's all." Good job Renesmee, as if you weren't enough of a freak.

"Okay, whatever." I barely heard her annoyed words as I walked towards him, slowly.

"Hey Nes." He sounded uncomfortable, unsure if he should be here. He didn't pick me up and spin me around. He didn't even touch me, just waited for a response.

"So he didn't let you take me to school, but you can take me home after? What changed? What did you two talk about today?" He knew who I was talking about, there was no need to say it.

"Nes, we should talk about this in the car. I can't answer those questions here, some of them I'll never be able to answer. At least not for a while." So he's keeping secrets from me again. Stay calm, he wouldn't hurt me again, right? I climbed into his car, my heart beating faster, if that was even possible with my normal hummingbird beat.

"Look Nes, you know that I imprinted on you. Eventually, me and you will be closer than anyone else. Nothing will matter if we don't have each other. We will be together forever, Nessie. Right now though, to human eyes you're sixteen, in your mind you're eighteen, but to your parents you're still six. They still see you as their baby and your Dad doesn't want us to be that close yet.

"He doesn't care how we feel about each other or the fact that physically and mentally you are ready to be more than a sister or a close friend. He thinks he control how you feel about me by setting boundaries. I tried to explain that it doesn't work like that but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Ness, I tried, but he is as bull-headed, if not more, as you."

"Boundaries? Is that why you didn't take me to school? But you hadn't even talked to him yet! And how is it that you can take me home?" Dad was starting to irritate me. This defiantly classified as over protective.

"He thinks you need some space to become your own person. He called it separation. Funny, Charlie did the same thing and he snuck around with Bella behind his back. Not his best plan. I can't wait to see it backfire." I wanted to tell him that this was stupid and immature but Dad was ticking me off.

"So I'm guessing you didn't have permission to take me home?" My favorite evil grin spread across his face. This was probably doing to get us both in trouble but I didn't care.

"Nes, I didn't have permission to pick you up from school. I'm sure as heck not taking you home." I was going to regret this later, but right now I just wanted to be with Jake.

_~At the Rez~_

"Renesmee! It's great to see you!" Billy was always so nice. A year ago I told Jake we needed to hang at his place more so he could see his dad.

"Great to see you too Billy!" I'm not sure if he heard me. Jake and I were laughing as he pulled me towards the beach.

_~At the beach~_

"Hey look at that Nes." He was pointing toward the horizon over the the deep, blue, ocean. I didn't see anything, except for that it was beautiful. Maybe that was the point.

"Jake, I don't-" I was cut off by strong hands pushing me into the water. Maybe it was just Jake being Jake.

"I can't believe you did that jerk!" I tried to keep a straight face but found it to be absolutely impossible. Now we were both in the water, laughing as we splashed each other.

Before I knew it, our water fight settled into us sitting in the shallows of the water watching the sun sink down towards the ocean. After about 10 minutes of this, Jake stood and picked me up, carrying me deeper into the water, staring into my eyes like I was all that mattered. He stopped walking when we were just past waist height and put my down.

With one hand still around me, supporting me, he put a hand to my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me hesitantly. I laughed and put my arms around his neck, lifting myself up and wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands moved to my hips as he kissed me again, passionately this time. My hands knotted in his thick hair. He stepped back into the shallow water and laid down. I wasn't aware of anything except jakes heat and the cool water surrounding us. This was perfect. Just me and Jake like it should be.

_~Back at Jake's house~_

" Hey Amy, do you mind picking me up from the reservation, Jake's place? And if anyone asks I was hanging with you after school today." I knew she would say yes. She always does. "Thanks Amy, I owe you." I hung up and Jake hugged me from behind. I was wearing some of his clothes while mine were drying. They smelt like him.

"Billy will probably let you stay here tonight. I can sleep on the couch or go to Sam's….or we could share the bed." I giggled as his breath tickled my ear before he went back to kissing my neck. It's not that I wanted to leave, I defiantly didn't. It's just that I wanted to live.

"Jake, Dad's gonna be mad enough already, let's not push it." I really REALLY wanted to stay…..no. I needed to go home. I leaned back and we stayed in each other's arms until Amy pulled up.

"Bye Nes." He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly until I shoved him away so I could breathe. Amy gave me a quizzical look but I just smiled.

~_At the Cullen home~ _

"Renesmee, isn't it a little late?" Oh, how I just love the fact that my vampire parents don't sleep.

"I was hanging with Amy, and lost track of time….sorry." He looked like he was buying it. I was being careful, thinking about times me and Amy had gone swimming so he wouldn't ask about my wet hair or why I hadn't answered my phone.

I was lucky Jae decided to shove me in the water, it kept me from smelling like a dog. Just to be safe, I had showered at Jake's house, and run my clothes through the wash. I think my pre-caution helped, Dad looked pretty confused. I laughed as I ran up to hug him.

"Night Dad."

AN/ Thanks for reading and once again I am sooo sorry for the late update. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Complicated Measures: Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Guys I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time but I've been really busy and I gave the next chapter to sethluver16 but she has had even more going on. Hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded soon buut I'm thinking about ending the story after this one. If youguuys don't want me to end it then please review with some ideas and constructive criticisim. (And I'm sure you've noticed, I can type the stories for myself now.) :)**


End file.
